10 Items Or Less: From The Start
by SugaMama09
Summary: The prequel to The Interior Decorating Aisle. You know how Inuyasha & Sesshomaru ended up but how did it all begin?
1. Prequel

Just wanted to drop a little sum-sum while you guys wait for my other stories, a teaser, if you will ;D

[Note: Just as a reminder, for all of my stories, the views & beliefs of the characters don't always necessarily reflect my views & beliefs. Just saying C=]

.

..

...

...

...

There comes a point in every adults' life where they find someone so attractive, so sexy, it literally hurts to consider them not being your life. A person that demanded respect & carried themselves as if they were royalty & you knew you had to be right there because you just knew, somewhere deep in your very soul that if you weren't able to have them on your arm, shit was going to go down, like Armageddon or the world would stop spinning.

Ok, maybe it wasn't that serious. But it damn sure felt that serious.

Today I was having one of those days. In the words of my neighbors, who were from the South, would say, he was _fiiiiiiiine._ Long glossy, silver hair, luscious lips, seductive eyes & a body of a Greek god. Not to sound like a dog but I fantasized about tappin' that _plenty_ of times & I'm sure I was not the only one.

I caught many envious side-glances from the men & many admiring looks from the women as he went about his business though I got word he was bisexual. I always felt like you were either gay or straight; I always found it hard to believe that you couldn't decide which gender you preferred. Everyone leaned more towards one gender than the other. But with him being bisexual that might introduce some very interesting romp in the sheets, especially if he was into threesomes. Oh my God, I'd faint if he was into threesomes.

Call it lust but I was determined to make him mine, whether he would come with me willingly or we'd have to do it the hard way. & thus, the journey began...

.

..

...

_To Be Continued_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Wasn't planning on this but I couldn't bring myself to end it with all the reviews I got! I can't be that cruel to my fans 0=]_


	2. Our First Meeting

As much as I like a grand opening, I really can't think of one so I'm just going to jump right into it & tell you: I wanted him.

His name was Sesshomaru. I'm withholding his last name until I can change it into my own. Oh sorry, by the way I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you, how ya doin'? Anyway it's not about me or you, it's about this Sesshomaru guy. He was like a damn Vista card: everywhere I wanted to be. I could go on all day about how gorgeous he is & how awesome his personality is & how hard I am right now thinking about him...but I know a lot of people don't have a very long attention span so let's go ahead & start from the beginning, shall we?

Grab your Snuggies & snacks, kiddos, this was not an easy ride. No sexual pun intended

.

..

...

~*~ Three Years Prior To Interior Decorating Aisle ~*~

.

..

...

Ahem. It all started on the first morning of spring. He was out jogging, I was lounging on the beach, drinking sake. I had been trying to numb myself after being laid off from a really good paying job. Ugh, damn my old boss. He had a 9 foot long, 6 foot wide pole up his ass, always bitching about the simplest things. I was a good worker, he's going to regret letting me go, if he hasn't started regretting it already.

Anywho, I was staring out at the waves, feeling like a hot puddle of pity when he jogged by, the music blasting in his earphones. For a minute I just admired his legs since it was level with my eyes then I glanced up at his face & my heart just stopped. By the gods, this guy was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever laid eyes on, & that includes a new bottle of sake.

My hands & legs twitch, wanting to run after him but the rest of my body wasn't cooperating so it took me a while to actually stand & even longer to take a step in the direction he was going in. I took a deep breath to steady myself & walked up to him while he was standing still, taking his pulse.

I cleared my throat & walked around to face him. "Hey there. I'm sure you get this a lot but you sure are fine as hell"

He looked up from his watch, one hand on the side of his neck, giving me a look that clearly said, 'Oh shit, not another douche bag'. I ran a hand over my hair & brushed my hands on my swimming trunks & extended my right hand.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha"

He looked down at my hands then back up at me as if to say, 'Are you seriously expecting me to shake your hand?'. Sweat glistening on his porcelain skin & he was panting. Absentmindedly he bit his bottom lip cutely, looking as if he was wondering if he should take the candy from the stranger. Finally he hesitantly extended his hand.

"Sesshomaru"

I tried to give him my sexy smile but I couldn't feel my face, thanks to the alcohol so I'm pretty sure it didn't come out as sexy as it should have. "How 'bout we go back to our places & clean up then I take you out for dinner so we can get to know each other better?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "Is it really necessary to get to know me over dinner?"

"Well...no..." I said a bit sheepishly, "I'd just like to take you out"

"& get in my pants?"

"Yes...wait, no!"

He nodded to himself, laughing without humor. "Men are so much alike in so many ways, it's sad. But I'm straight anyway so no thanks"

My heart dropped again. In a bad way. "Oh, uhh...well, ummm..."

"Yeah, nice talking with you too" Sesshomaru grumbled before turning his iPod on & jogging back off. Well, that went...well...I guess. I mean it could've been worse, right?

Yeah...sure...

Blinking to break myself out of my dreamlike state, I walked back over to my previous spot & sat, picking up the sake bottle & taking a long swig. I wasn't too happy that that was the last of it & threw it away in disgust & lying on my back.

Something in me was telling me that wouldn't be the last time I saw him though.

.

..

...

~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~

.

..

...

I'm going to point out right now that I am not a stalker. At all. Whatsoever. I may follow closely but I don't do it for a long period of time like stalkers do. I only follow for like...10 minutes.

ANYwho, it had been a while since I seen Mr. Gorgeous, otherwise known as Sesshomaru by the government. I was getting a little tired of jacking off to the blurred image of him in my head & so far no pornstar has really interested me lately. I'm not sure if that's a good thing with all the money I spent on porn videos & now I'm not even interested in them. Maybe I should donate them to the Salvation Army or something...

Anyway, I digress. I was glad spring was here because that meant the water was warm enough for surfing. I grabbed my suit & board & headed out to the beach. I chose the right time; not as many tourists were on the beach today. They were more than likely in the shops & eating downtown.

The sea threw up a breeze into my face & I inhaled it, enjoying the wind running its fingers through my loose hair. I was born out in the outdoors. My mother, whoever she was, had given birth to me right on a beach. Or so the foster homes told me. I didn't have a reason to not believe them, not to mention I adored the beach so I went along with it.

I laid out on my favorite board, my red one with a black dragon design, & paddled out a distance. The waves were fairly playful, which made me happy. I stood & rode a wave, peering through the pure blue screen of water as I passed through before smiling gently to myself & relaxing my body, falling onto my back into the sparkling sea.

Underwater, I watch the wave pass then resurfaced, slinging my hair out of my face. Oh, yeah. It was going to be a good day.

Finding my board I paddled back out to find another wave to ride on. I vaguely wondered if I'd see Sesshomaru anytime soon; I wondered if he thought about me. I think that's the most nerve-wracking [A/N: There you go Michael xD] thing about starting out in a relationship: wondering if they were thinking about you. Ok, I knew we weren't in a relationship but I told you before I got into this story that I was going to make him mine right? I sure as hell did, damn it!

Anyway, I grew bored of trying to find a wave; the water was calming down now & the tourists were flocking. I figured that was the ocean's way of telling me to go. I paddled back to shore & smoothed my hand over the water's surface like I was petting an animal. It was my way of saying thank you.

Stepping out the water I headed for the showers & who do I see strolling onto the beach in his swimming trunks, no shirt & music on blast? You guessed it, my nosy neighbor.

I ducked behind a garbage can & watched him stroll by, humming off key to some country song. I grimaced & snuck off to grab my things to leave. It was definitely time to leave now that he was here. I unzipped my swimsuit & shimmied into my cargo shorts, deciding to go shirtless. It was a nice day, perfect for a little tan on my chest. I grabbed my board & turned around only to see my nosy neighbor walking towards me, waving. I groaned & sighed. Oh God...

"Inuyasha! Hey old buddy, how are things?"

I nodded in greeting. "Hey, Miroku. Everything's fine"

"Awesome, man. Hey have you been watching the MMA fights? The finals started this past weekend"

"Nah haven't had time. Been kinda busy"

"Oh really? I never see you leave home"

I glared at him. "You watch me that closely?"

"Well I mean you live right beside me; I just notice things" Miroku replied with a shrug.

"There's a fine line between noticing things & being a stalker. Miroku" I said with an exasperated sigh, "I'm out. Later"

I walked off without waiting for a reply though I heard him still talking behind me. I continued down the beach, my eyes cast across the water. It was beautiful & warm; somehow this kind of weather while on the beach just makes me happy. Or as close to happy as I think I can get. I've never actually been happy.

I stumbled over something soft & whipped my head back to curse someone out.

"Hey! Watch it!"

I frowned before smiled. "Sesshomaru?"

He sat up from the blanket he was lying on & took his sunglasses off, glaring up at me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha? From like two weeks ago?"

"Oh...oh yeah, I remember you"

I crouched, shifting my weight to the balls of my feet. "How ya been?"

Sesshomaru leaned his weight on his hands, which rested behind him. "I've been fine"

"Yes you have & still are"

He raised an eyebrow & I could've sworn a faint blush went across his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here to surf & relax, like just about everyone else who comes here"

He gave me a look that said he wasn't very amused with my answer. Apparently I had caught him off-guard; emotions flitted across his face quicker than I could point them out.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked suddenly. I say suddenly because I just blurted it without really thinking about it.

He hesitated. "Why?"

"Just answer me" I replied, giving him my best smile.

"I'm...I have things to do. Important things"

"You're lying"

"I don't have any reason to lie to you, I don't even know you"

I leaned forward, my nose almost touching his. "Then get to know me" I whispered.

Some kind of emotion I didn't quite know how to describe crossed his face as he considered. I could tell he didn't want to but I could see he was curious. He was quiet a couple of minutes, biting his bottom lip. I wonder did he realize how sexy that was...more than likely he did.

"Why should I get to know you? What's so special about you?" he finally responded.

"Baby I'm not like anyone else you've ever known & I could show you a good time without being sexual. I bet a lot of guys & chicks have made promises they didn't keep & gave you insincere apologies but even though I'm not perfect I will make sure you're happy first. I will make damn sure I keep all my promises & I won't apologize if my heart isn't in it"

He nodded slowly, a smirking lifting his mouth. "Nice speech. What website did you steal that off of?"

I scoffed. "Are you kiddin' me? That was purely made up by me"

He smiled & stood, gathering his things. "Well, Inu-yappa-"

"It's Inuyasha..."

"I know. Anyway I have to get going. Things to do, people to see, places to go. You know how it is, not to mention, I'm straight remember?"

I stood also, a little shocked. I actually did kind of forget he was...straight. Something in me didn't believe that though. "Uh...yeah..."

Sesshomaru straightened, all his things in his arms & gave me an arrogant smile. "Bye, Inu-yucka"

"It's Inu-ok, bye" I said with a smile. Oh he wanted me. There's no way a straight man would be so calm about being approached twice by another guy trying to get with him. I tilted my head to the side, watching that nice ass. Yeah. He definitely wanted me.

.

..

...

...

...

I wanted this to be better but I don't wanna keep you guys waiting. It would've been posted sooner but I downloaded season 1 & 2 of True Blood & the show is very interesting x] Ja ne, my loves


	3. Getting What I Wanted

Anyone with not as much determination would have given up. The object of your affection doesn't even like the same gender you are, what was the point of chasing after them? I was always a firm believer that you can't change anyone. But to be perfectly honest I didn't think I had to change him at all; I just had to bring out what I already knew was in him.

.

..

...

I'm going to point out again: I'm not a stalker. Just felt the need to remind you guys again. I refuse to be the bad guy in this story!

Anyway even though I spend little to no time in my apartment there were times when I still needed to go grocery shopping & today was the day I decided to go. I was craving some butter pecan ice cream anyway.

I grabbed a shopping cart & went up & down the aisles, grabbing mostly junk food. Who had time to eat healthy when junk food lasted longer? Preservatives, for the win!

Then I came into my favorite aisle: the cookies & candy aisle. I never cared who was in the aisle at the time I came across, I always put my feet up on the bar that was at the bottom of the shopping cart & rode it like a scooter, grabbing everything I could & throwing it into the cart like a kid. I got weird looks, of course, but hey at least I wasn't stealing it so whatever.

I got into the checkout line & began packing my stuff unto that...moving belt thingy. I never cared what it was called but I always felt the urge to sit on it while it was moving to see if I could stop it. The cashier raised her eyebrows at my groceries but said nothing, giving me a smile. "Hi, how are you today, sir?"

"About to be well on my way into a diabetic coma & having high blood pressure" I said with a smile. I wasn't smiling cause I didn't take it seriously, I was smiling because I knew if I did die from eating all of this at least I wouldn't die craving anything.

She chuckled & rang up my items. After it passed sixty bucks I began to wonder if maybe I got too much. I mean I needed some wax for my board & some extra money to splurge on for when I went into the city to go to the clubs.

"Your total is $105.87"

Well, damn. Over a hundred dollars spent on junk food! I swiped my credit card & put my groceries into the buggy, thanking the cashier & wishing her a nice day. Looks like the wax & clubs will have to wait until next month.

As I was putting the buggy back, my trunk now full, I heard a car door close fairly close to me, footsteps & then a, "Oh God..."

I turned & whaddya know, Sesshomaru was standing there, looking pretty uncomfortable. I smiled.

"Hey there, stalker"

He glared at me, taking off his sunglasses. "I am not a stalker"

"You know, they say if you run into someone three times you were meant to be with them"

"I've never heard of such a saying"

I grinned. "Yeah I just made it up"

He rolled his eyes. "Typical. Our every encounter has involved _**you **_running into _**me. **_If anyone was stalking anyone, it was you"

I crossed my arms, grinning. He was so sexy! "It was purely coincidence"

"Yeah, sure"

"Have you considered that dinner I asked you about at the beach?"

"I told you then I was straight"

"But that was not the question"

Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes in a very...feminine way. "Yes I considered it & it's still a no"

"You're lying, you didn't consider it"

"How would you know?"

I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry, sorry. Overstepped myself there. But can't we at least hang out or something?"

"How many times must I tell you I'm straight?"

Ooh. I was getting under his skin, which means I breaking his walls down! "I heard you the first time. I'm not asking for a date, let's just...hang out"

He sighed again through his nose, giving me a look that said if I tried anything he'd castrate me. "Fine. I'm free this weekend, we can go to the bar for a few drinks"

I nodded, smiling wider. "Alright then"

"It's not a date!"

I laughed. "No one said it was! Gosh, why so serious?"

He glared at me. "I'm only hanging out with you cause I just moved here &...I guess it wouldn't hurt to make new...friends...I guess"

He was breaking. I did a mental victory dance. "Good point. So Friday? 6:30pm?"

He nodded once. "Yeah. Sounds...ok"

I grabbed his arm & whipped a pen out of my pocket, writing my number down. I looked at him when I was done & winked. "In case you miss me before Friday"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes again. "Whatever"

I chuckled. "Alright then. See ya" I said & walked off. Like a boss!

.

..

...

I went home & unloaded the groceries then packed them away, very proud of the fact that my cupboards & fridge were now full. It had better be after I just spent over a hundred bucks!

I sat in my favorite chair & turned on the TV, hoping I didn't think about the thing I was trying not to think about. For some reason I felt that if I didn't think about it I wouldn't be feigning for it.

After flipping through all the channels four times I gave up. I wanted Sesshomaru to call so bad I didn't know what to do with myself! Getting him to go out on this date-err, hang out with me had been so shocking I didn't really react but now that I had the time I was restless. Why didn't he just call already?

The phone went off & I snatched it up before I composed myself. If I got too excited I'd lose cool points & my voice would squeak, causing me to lose even more points. I had to remain calm.

"Hello?" I said in my best Barry White voice.

"Hi Inuyasha, may I have a moment of your time to tell you about my new produc-"

I sighed loudly. "Stop calling me, damn it!"

I hung up & glared at the TV, frustrated that my time was wasted. What if Sesshomaru tried to call while that asshole was trying to sell his product? My heart stopped. Oh gods, he probably thought I was trying to avoid him! What if he was sitting at home, curled up & crying because I didn't answer the phone! He probably thought I was leading him o-

The phone rang again & I took a deep breath before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Inuyasha. Your Verizon statement is available, consisting of a balance of-"

I threw the phone down, irritated. I'm sick of all these interruptions. It preventing my future husband from calling me, damn it! Ooh, did I just say future husband in my head? Hmm...not a bad image. I could see him in a white...suit, our honeymoon afterwards & the wedding night [that made me smile], & even being a father. I wonder was he a birthing demon or would we have to adop-

The phone rang once again & I picked it up, not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Miroku"

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to swing by this weekend. I was going to barbeque for the fight"

"Umm, yeah, thanks but no thanks. I have plans"

"Oh, really? With who?"

"Hey that's none of your damn business!"

"I'm just wondering, guy, calm down. But what will you do?"

"That's also none of your damn business"

"Well how long will you be busy? Maybe you can still swing by-"

"Bye, Miroku" I growled & hung up.

This was really getting on my nerves. I swear the next time this phone rings & it's not who I want it to be is going to get cussed out. Not curse them out, not swear at them. I'm going to cuss them out like my neighbors from the south, with their crazy hair colors, bright, ridiculous outfits & strange slang. It was always funny seeing them get angry because of the way they rolled their necks & clapped their hands to get their point across.

The phone rang. I sighed in exasperation, picking it up. "What?"

"If that's how you answer your phone calls maybe I should just text you"

My heart skipped a few beats & I smiled. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Sorry, I was just annoyed that-...well, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. You?"

"I'm good"

"Good to hear. What were you annoyed about?"

"Uh, well it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad I get to talk to-...so what are you doing?"

"You were annoyed cause everyone was calling when you really just wanted to talk to me & now you're glad you get to talk to me finally" he said matter of factly. He made me sound like a damn stalker!

"Umm, no actually but yeah we'll go along with that"

He chuckled. "Yeah, sure" he muttered, like he didn't believe me, "To answer your question I'm not doing anything at the moment"

"Do you _**want to do anything?"**_

_**"...Are you implying something?' he said in a suddenly seductive voice. Or maybe I was just thinking it was seductive...? My mind went to the gutter with his tone of voice anyway.**_

_**I chuckled. "I'm only implying that maybe we could hang out if you're bored"**_

_**"Mhm, sure you were. I know how men like you think"**_

_**I scoffed. "Please, I'm not like any other mofo you dated"**_

_**He was quiet for a heartbeat but I caught it. "I've never dated a guy. I'm straight, remember?"**_

_**"Yeah I heard that lie twice already, babe"**_

_**"Hey! Just because you talked to me a few times doesn't mean you know me! I think I'd know better than you if I wasn't straight!"**_

_**I smirked. "Alright, alright, calm down, tiger. I was joking but ok"**_

_**He was quiet again. "How are you so comfortable with your sexuality?"**_

_**"Years of not giving a shit, mostly. I'm not gay because I chose to be; I'm gay because that's who I am & within the last few years I've grown to love myself so fuck what anyone else thinks"**_

_**Sesshomaru seemed to think that over, if his silence was anything to go by. I suddenly wondered why he asked me that question but left it alone for now. His sexuality seemed to be a touchy subject.**_

_**"What did...what did your parents think about it?"**_

_**"I never met them. Mom died giving birth to me & God knows where my father is"**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"**_

_**"Don't be. I think I still turned out ok, eh?"**_

_**He scoffed. "What's your definition of 'ok'?"**_

_**Even though it was a rhetorical question I answered it seriously. "It means I was raised in a foster home with good manners & how to treat people & to love myself. I turned out ok but I learned from my mistakes instead of just complaining about it & I'm going somewhere in life"**_

_**"Wow. Whoever raised you really did do a good job then. Either that or they told you to memorize that little speech"**_

_**I laughed. "Nah I just had some awesome foster parents. I owe them everything for what they've done to me"**_

_**There was a comfortable silence as I began to remember the good times & he was...well of course I don't know what he was doing, all I knew was that he was quiet.**_

_**"I have to fix dinner. I'll see you Friday" he said after a few minutes.**_

_**"Can you save some for me?"**_

_**"Only if you pay rent here"**_

_**"Oh c'mon, just a little"**_

_**"All those groceries you had, I think you're set"**_

_**I smirked. "Very observant. I like that"**_

_**I could've sworn I heard him giggle & then he cleared his throat. "Right. Well. See you later"**_

_**"Alright babe. See you on our date Friday. Wear something sexy"**_

_**"What the hell-?"**_

_**I hung up, chuckling. From that tone of voice he was going to be glaring daggers at me the next time he saw me. But ya know what? I think it'd be worth it**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Sorry for the wait, guys! Started watching HighSchool of the Dead & it's a great anime, not to mention I downloaded The Walking Dead, True Blood & all four of the Inuyasha movies so I've been forgetting about my stories. My bad. Ja nae =]**_


	4. Our First Date

I wasn't going to lie & say I wasn't slightly nervous. Matter of fact, _that_ was a lie. I was way more than nervous. My fucking hands were shaking. But my right ear kept twitching so I took that as a good sign. Good things always seemed to happened when my right ear twitched.

I stood in front of my closet, my hands on my hips. I couldn't find shit to wear for the life of me! I'm scared to tell anyone that I wasn't fabulous enough to just throw something together & have it magically look awesome. They might take my gay card away; all gay guys just _knew how to dress._

_I sifted through the clothes that were hanging up, moving them aside, trying to see what could possibly go together. When that didn't work I started taking them out & putting them on my bed. I didn't want to just throw something on & look like this date-err, get together didn't mean shit to me but I also didn't want to dress too formal & make it look really serious. _

_I glanced at the clock. I had five minutes to make a decision. I snatched up a pair of my favorite jeans & put them on. Depending on the shirt I could make the outfit really smooth...but which shirt? I eyed my favorite red shirt but figured that would be too casual with all the worn edges & rips in it. I snatched up a red Polo & slipped it on. Hmm...not bad. Slipping on my white Vans I looked at myself in my full length mirror. Damn I was sexy!_

_Just then the doorbell rang & I grabbed my keys, phone & wallet, jogging to the front door. I opened it & my jaw literally dropped. Sesshomaru looked gorgeous in a pair of black, loose fitting jeans, tucked in these knee high black & white boot-like Converses & a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt. He raised one eyebrow at me, hands immediately fidgeting with his clothes._

_"No, no, you look fine" I reassured him, reaching out, "I just...didn't think this was you style"_

_He looked slightly offended. "Are you saying I look like a poser?"_

_I smiled, shaking my head. "Of course not, I just didn't take you to be a guy that shops at Hot Topic"_

_His eyes widened a fraction & I chuckled. "C'mon, let's go"_

_._

_.._

_I think you could all guess that I'm not the richest mother fucker so you shouldn't be surprised that I couldn't take him someplace fancy. So I took him to Burger King. Yeah, that's right I wanted him to have it his way, damn it!_

_He didn't seem to mind though. He sat across the booth from me, looking as gorgeous as ever. I wanted more than anything to lean across the table, put my hand on his cheek & kiss him...then throw him on said table & fuck him. But I couldn't linger on that thought at the moment. Didn't want to poke someone's eye out with my-_

_"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice, setting his cup of Sprite down._

_I blinked, not realizing that I was before sliding on a smile. "You're just so gorgeous, I can't help but stare"_

_A faint blush flitted across his cheeks before he looked down. "Stop that. I told you I'm straight"_

_"Apparently you're not straight as an arrow cause you don't mind when I hit on you" I chuckled._

_He stopped chewing his fries for a moment before he covered it up with a nervous smile. "What are you talking about, I think I'd know if I was straight or not"_

_"Oh? Or you don't mind me hitting on you?"_

_"I never said that"_

_"You didn't say either way but do you?"_

_He hesitated a moment, pretending to be occupied with drinking his soda before answering. "Of course I mind but at least you're not throwing yourself all on me"_

_"So if I hugged you, you would be comfortable with that?"_

_He shrugged one shoulder. "Sure"_

_"& if I kissed you on the cheek?"_

_"I'd be uncomfortable with that"_

_"Really?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded, slipping a fry in his mouth. He had a sexy way of eating his fries. I was half tempted to give him mine but they were too good. He would set it on his bottom lip & slowly bite off a little & chew it before slowly taking another bite. I'm not even sure if he was intentionally doing it or not, it was just too erotic to be done absentmindedly._

_"Have you ever considered being with a man?" I asked, after a long silence._

_He gave me a long look, as if he was wondering if I was joking before looking down at his half-eaten burger & smirking. "Once"'_

_"Really?"_

_He nodded. "Back in high school"_

_"How'd that go?"_

_"It was just something I wondered. It wasn't even a serious thought. Just something I thought of when I was bored"_

_"So would you consider it?"_

_He rolled his eyes & sighed. "Why do you keep asking me all these gay questions? I'm not going to date you Inu-yucka"_

_"It's Inuyasha" I responded, my eyes narrowing. He was getting defensive which probably meant I was hitting a nerve. I mean sure, I was probably just getting on his nerves but it wasn't like I was really pushing it. I just wanted to know, that's all._

_After he finished his burger I gathered our trash & threw it away. He muttered a low, "thank you", refusing to look at me._

_"Hey wanna walk the beach?" I asked. He shrugged, standing._

_._

_.._

_Walking the beach was always nice, especially at sunset. The crashing of the waves, the sounds of the birds, the smell of the sea was relaxing, a perfect channel for my thoughts. On most days anyway. Today I was distracted, not just by Sesshomaru's presence but by all the things I wanted to say to him but not knowing if it was appropriate-_

_"Go ahead. Tell me what's on your mind" Sesshomaru blurted._

_I stopped walking, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Say what?"_

_"Speak your thoughts. I know you're contemplating something interesting because you've had that same look of concentration on your face ever since we left the restaurant"_

_I smirked, sitting in the sand & watched the sun make its slow decent. "It's not just one thought, it's many"_

_He sat beside me, his long legs tucked under each other Indian style. "Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah. Like...I just never really cared who was by my side, whether it be a man or woman, demon or human. My primary concern is just to be happy. I won't dare close my mind off to all the possible people out there who can potentially be the one for me, ya know?"_

_Sesshomaru was silent, staring across the water. His face was blank, as if he was deep in thought._

_"I don't want to go my whole life, only believing one thing & then miss out on something really good. Ignorance is not always bliss. We are on this earth, wandering around, trying to find ourselves & figure out ways to make ourselves happy. How can we do that if we only focus on one thing, one gender?"_

_Oh yeah. I can be deep when the situation calls for it. Don't let the looks fool ya!_

_He nodded gently & finally blinked. I guess I'd given him so much to think about & he was trying to process it that it caused him not to even blink. Ha ha, I should be a philosopher._

_The sun was gone now, the sea an inky black, the lights from the city twinkling off the waves. I didn't want to go; the sand was too comfortable & the air was so perfect but I saw Sesshomaru shiver slightly. He still hadn't said anything. It was making me a little concerned._

_I reached across & put my hand on his arm, causing him to jump slightly. "Hey, sorry about that. You wanna go?" I said in a soft voice._

_He nodded & we both stood, brushing off our backsides. I would've offered to brush his off but I didn't think so was the time. Maybe next time. I made a mental note to try & bring him tomorrow, my mind in the gutter._

_._

_.._

_I drove back with him, following his car. I know it wasn't necessary but I just didn't feel like going home. I walked him to the door of his apartment & he unlocked it before he turned to me, his eyes still distant, glazed over._

_"I...I had fun tonight" he said in a whisper, not quite meeting my eyes._

_"Yeah me too"_

_There was an awkward silence & then I stretched my arms out, wanting a hug. Well he said in the restaurant he wouldn't feel comfortable if I hugged him. _

_He smiled & hugged me back & I got lost in the sensation it gave me. Oh he was a good hugger. One of those kinds of huggers that wrap both arms around your middle & hold you to them, resting their chin on your shoulder. & he smelled really good. Did I ever tell you guys that I love it when a guy smells good? Oh...well I love it when a guy smells good. Turns me on so I hope he pulled away before I poked him._

_It was a minute before I let go & a few seconds before he let me go. That made me heart jump; no straight guy hugs a bisexual longer than the bisexual holds him. This dude was definitely not straight._

_"Goodnight, Sessh. Sleep well"_

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you call me?"_

_"Uh...Sessh...omaru?"_

_He smirked, backing slowly into his apartment. "Giving nicknames now are we?"_

_"Well I mean...just a little something I thought was cute"_

_"Cute? I wouldn't describe myself as cute"_

_By now he was in his apartment._

_"Well" I said, smirking, "I wouldn't either"_

_"Oh really? Why don't you come here & tell me how you would describe me then"_

_"I'd deem you as very attractive" I said in a husky whisper, walking closer to him, "Sexy. Gorgeous. Beautiful..." now I was at the door frame. I leaned against it, smiling down at him while he was giving me this really mischievous look through his eyelashes._

_"Would you say I'm...seductive as well?" he asked in a suddenly...well, seductive voice. I already knew I was going to be jacking off to that voice tonight._

_"Hell yeah"_

_"Desirable?"_

_"Most definitely"_

_"A tease?"_

_"What-?"_

_He slammed the door in my face & I could hear him chuckling & walking away from the door._

_"Yeah, goodnight to you too!" I shouted, a little annoyed yet smiling, then whispered, "asshole"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_Chapter fini =]_


	5. The Expected That Came Unexpectedly

For some reason FFN changes the font I had my story in o.O Like in the last chapter it was all italicized & in the second chapter it was underlined & bolded. I was like what the fuck? But I felt the need to point that out simply because it annoyed me so I know it annoyed SOMEone out there ha.

Thanks to all the lovely people who have read & reviewed so far! Your comments keep me motivated & a smile on my face =] Oh & uhh...to the anonymous person who asked me if they've told me how much they love this story...I wouldn't know dear but thank you anyway! =D

.

..

...

It'd been a few days since our date-ummm, I mean get together. I called him the next day but only got his voicemail, which annoyed me greatly. Everyone knows you call the next day! Damn, why did this guy have to make everything so difficult?

After my morning jack-off, which set the record for longest time spent (3 hours) & a shower, I headed for the beach with my board. If nothing else could get my mind off of Sesshomaru, surfing would.

It was a hot, humid day. The kind of days that I hate. But hey at least the waves were acting out today. I saw one of my fellow surfers, Kouga, riding a particularly large wave, whooping & hollering the whole time. I paddled out to him & caught up after he wiped out & resurfaced.

"Hey, wolf boy, having fun?" I said smirking, dapping him.

"Hell yeah man, these waves are awesome today. I'm surprised to see you out on a day like this, considering how much you hate hot & humid weather" Kouga replied, getting up on his board & shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, man, had to get my mind off of some things"

"Aww, is your dick chafed from jacking off to shit off till seven this morning?"

"Hey fuck you, you mangy wolf!"

Kouga grinned wolfishly. "C'mon, tell me, who is he? I know you saw some guy you'd like to fuck till his voice was gone"

I laughed. "It's just this one guy I hung out with"

"Was he hot?" Kouga asked, leaning forward on his board, eyebrows raised in expectation, "Was he like sexy enough for a straight guy to question himself?"

"Hell yeah to both questions. Problem is though he's the one that questioning his sexuality. I think he's scared to come out the closet or something"

"Really? Well hell, help him out, maybe you can get him to come out & then I can hook up with him"

"Fuck you" I said, chuckling. I glanced behind Kouga, my eyes widening for a second before I smiled to myself, "Maybe you can watch me & him have sex. Hell maybe he'd consider a threesome"

Kouga grinned. "You're not serious"

"I'm dead serious!" I responded, standing on my board, "I know how much you like threesomes. He might like it too"

"& if he doesn't?"

"Then you're shit outta luck, dude. Surf's up!"

"Huh-?"

I laughed as a wave came crashing down on his head & rode away on it, loving the sea breeze in my hair. Surfing has always had a way of giving me such a carefree feeling. I'm glad I figured out early on how surfing helped me take my mind off of things before I went crazy.

"You ass!" Kouga shouted, paddling out to meet another wave.

"I do what I can!" I responded.

Kouga & I spent a good four hours out on the water. I hadn't had that much fun in a long time & it felt good being back in my element. But even though I was having the time of my life, every few minutes Sesshomaru came to mind. How I wanted to teach him to surf. How I'd like to show off for him. How I wanted to watch the sun set with him again. Everything reminded me of him.

After the waves started to die down I waddled on to shore with Kouga & he took off, claiming to have a date.

"Ooh another stray tramp you found in the dark alley?" I asked, opening my suit & peeling it down to my waist, leaving my chest exposed.

"Hey fuck you. She's gorgeous. I think she might be the one" the wolf replied.

"Oh please that's what you said anout Ayame, Miyaka, Kagome, Trisha, that American girl, the one night stand girl & the girl you were fucking with two weeks ago"

"I'm just keeping my mind open. Ya never know when you're going to come across the wifey type"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Keep your mind open all ya want, you'll end up getting an STD"

"Bro, I use protection. Come on now, I'm not that stupid"

"You can be"

"Lick my nuts"

"I would if I wasn't so skeptical about whether or not you have an STD"

Kouga flipped me a bird as he walked off, his board under his arm. I chuckled & laid back in the sand, enjoying the dying rays. I wondered what Sesshomaru was up to. Maybe he was thinking about me. Maybe he was wondering why I hadn't called.

I dug into my bag & found my phone. No new messeges. Well damn.

I dialed his number & it picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

It was a chick. I stayed calm. "Hey, is Sessh there?"

"Yeah, just a mintue" she said then shouted, "Baby, someone's calling you!"

Baby? Say what? "Hello?"

"Heeeeey, Sessh...omaru. How is everything?"

It was a moment before he responded. "Um...good, I guess. What's up?"

"Oh nothing I was just calling to check up on you, seeing what you were up to"

"Oh...kay..."

There was an awkward silence. Damn I hated those. "So what's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"Hey listen I've gatta go. There's some things I have to take care of"

He was lying. "Alright, well, talk to you later"

He hung up without another word. What was his problem? I thought about the woman that answered the phone. It goes without saying that I was wondering who the hell she was calling MY man baby! Uh, I mean, Sesshomaru, not my man...who the hell did she think she was? I was tempted to go over there & demand to know but I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me not to. Nothing good ever came out of me losing my temper a bit.

.

..

...

I couldn't get Sesshomaru off my damn mind, not even a week later. Lord knows I tried to forget him by watching porn, horror movies & surfed until I couldn't see my board in the water anymore & he just kept interrupting my thoughts. His face, his voice, his very essence was every fucking where! It was driving me up the wall in a very unperverted way!

I had had enough after three weeks. I was not going to let him go that easily. I marched to his apartment & banged on the door, hoping to God he was home. At first it was silent then I heard muttering & footsteps. He opened the door, looking like he'd just woke up but he was still sexy.

"Inuyasha?" he asked lazily, rubbing an eye, "What is it? What are you doing here at five in the morning?"

I glanced at my clock. Hm. Maybe I should've waited a few hours. "I, uh...I haven't heard from you. I wanted to make sure you were ok, I'm sorry to bother you so late"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You came all the way over here just to see if I was ok? At 5am? Really?"

I backed away. "Yeah...sorry about that"

Just as I turned around I heard him sigh. "Well come inside. I'm sure there's more to that story"

Doing my little mental victory dance & wiping the devilish smile I knew was on my face I turned around & follwed him inside. It was a neat apartment with subtle colors. Didn't have much personality but hey, not everyone can design like a gay guy.

I sat on the comfortable couch. "Nice place"

"Thanks. Want anything?"

"Got any sodas?"

"Mountain Dew & Pepsi"

He has good taste in soda too! "I'll have a Pepsi please"

He nodded & fetched it for me, a Mountain Dew for himself, & sat in the chair diagonally across from me.

"Now...why did you really come here?" Sesshomaru inquired, folding his slender legs up under him.

"I told you, I wanted to check up on you. Haven't heard from you in a while & I kinda missed you" I admitted, sipping my Pepsi.

"& you missed me at five in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm a night owl"

He gave me a skeptical look but allowed it. Damn he was so sexy..."I think there's something else you wanted to know"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Like who was the woman that answered my phone the other week when you called"

My heart stopped. Damn this guy was a good mind reader; saved me the awkwardness of asking myself so the burden felt lifted. "Yeah, the thought crossed my mind but I didn't feel it was my place to ask"

"You're right, it's not" he said with finality, sipping his soda. The suspense nawed at me.

"Ok, I wanna be nosy! I wanna know"

He smirked. "That was a good friend of mine from childhood. We've been friends since we were in diapers & for some reason gave me the nickname 'baby' even though I'm older"

Something in me relaxed & I grinned. "Well that's nice"

"Nice to find out I didn't have another person I was interested in or nice to find out she wasn't who you thought she was, for example, my girlfriend. Be honest with me"

"Both"

He chuckled. "I figured. No Inu-yuck-"

"Yasha! Inu-fucking-yasha!" I growled.

He raised an eyebrow at me but continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm not interested in anyone at the moment, especially not Rin"

"Who?"

"The woman that answered the phone"

"Oh. Would she confirm all of this if I asked her?"

"& why do you feel the need to be Sherlock Holmes?"

"I just want to know. You might not have feelings for her but maybe she has some for you"

"She did at one time, back in middle school. She told me she wanted to marry me one day" he said smirking, "I told her no, of course. I was interested in-"

He stopped suddenly, his eyes suddenly darting to mine for a moment before looking down at his hands. "Interested in someone else" he finished in a hurry.

Hmm. That was weird. "How did she take it?"

"She told me she hated me for a while" Sesshomaru replied, chuckling, "Then two weeks later she told me she was over me & found someone better so she wanted to be my friend again"

"Women are weird"

"That they are"

There was a silence but this time it wasn't an awkward one, not even uncomfortable. Just one of those times when you're re-living a good memory that had just come to mind.

"When did you come out?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

I raised my eyebrow. Well that wasn't random at all. "I think I was around 15 or so. Why do you ask?"

He stayed quiet for a while, staring at nothing, his expression flat. "It was just something I wanted to know, that's all"

"Hm. I think there's more to it than that"

He gave me a look but his expression stayed neutral. It was frustrating that I couldn't read him as well as I could read other people. I'm used to emotions being worn right on the persons' sleeve.

"I know there's a reason behind why you asked me. But I'll wait until you're ready to tell me" I said quietly, finishing my Pepsi. Damn this soda was addictive. I know it wasn't good to drink so late, especially not soda. Someone told me it just went right to your gut & God knows I can't have my sexy figure all messed up-

"I think I like men" Sesshomaru blurted.

.

..

...

Not like that's a surprise eh? ;p


	6. The Not So Good That Became Worse

I just stared at him for a while, my mouth hung open. I really had no smart-ass comment for that one; I must say that is the one comment that has ever shut me up while still proving me right. I mean somewhere in my heart of hearts I knew he did like men but I didn't think...well, I didn't think he'd actually say it like that.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting back on forth on the floor like he couldn't believe he'd just said it himself.

I swallowed & tried to get my mouth to speak the words I wanted to say. "Ummm...wow"

We sat (shifted) in silence until he finally sighed, closing his eyes. "Look, I didn't say that I absolutely did. I'm just saying I find...a few...attractive. I mean maybe it's just a phase anyway, I like to try new things"

Someone boiled inside me & I frowned at him. "If you like dudes, then you like dudes. Being bisexual or gay or whatever is not a damn phase, it's who you are"

"No shit, Sherlock?" Sesshomaru snapped back, "I thought being bisexual was trending & I wanted to be a fucking cool kid"

"Hardy har har, sarcasm noted. I know you want to be cool too but it's stupid to claim to be something you're not just to be cool"

He gritted his teeth, slowly popping his neck. What the hell, was he getting ready to fight me or something? If he was I was screwed cause I can't get with that violent shit this early in the damn morning! "Are you implying that I only think I'm interested in men because it's so popular to be bisexual nowadays?" he growled, turning his angry gaze on me.

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying that it's not going to make you cool or more popular or anything"

"What the hell makes you think I give 4 shits & a cup of piss about what you fuckers think about me? I've gotten by just fine without anyone giving a shit, I'll continue to do so. I don't give a damn about being popular or cool, I do what the fuck I want to do" Sesshomaru snarled.

Damn he looked sexy when he was angry. But I gatta keep my guard up!

"I never said you did give a damn. Why are getting so upset, damn, chill out-"

Quicker than I could blink he was in my face, his claws around my throat. Even though I almost pissed & shat bricks that was still kinda sexy.

"Don't you tell me to chill the fuck out. You will never understand why the bloody fuck I'm getting so damn upset nor will you fully comprehend the meaning of your words" he snarled, his voice barely over a whisper, "Get the fuck out of my apartment"

He slowly let my throat go & pointed towards the front door. "See yourself out, half breed"

I flinched twice, when he called me half breed & when he slammed his bedroom door. Damn I fucked that up.

.

..

...

I went to the beach. I really didn't know where else to go because home sounded like prison right about now. It was too dark to surf but I figured maybe I'd feel a tad better.

What I said to Sesshomaru was uncalled for. I knew I didn't have the right to imply that he liked men because it's popular, not that I actually did imply it.

I grew up, knowing I was different from all the other kids. I looked at girls way differently from other boys. On Valentine's Day I drew Superman or Batman with sloppily-done hearts & gave them to the boys. They were too young to care it was from another boy; they just thought it was cool their favorite superhero was on it.

I say I'm bisexual even though I'm more attracted to men. I dated two girls & both were failures. It felt so awkward, to this day I'm still not sure why I bothered dating them. Guess I wanted proof that I found men more attractive. I love boobs though which is why I still hold my bisexual title.

A body flopped down beside me & I nearly shat bricks (again). The person laughed.

"Damn puppy, you've never been that jumpy even when I used to kick your ass in high school?"

I rolled my eyes & sighed. "Shut up, Koga"

The wolf laid back in the sand, his head supported by both hands. "Pretty night out, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off then looked at him, "Hey weren't you going on some dating or something?"

Koga scoffed. "Man the bitch had an STD. I pulled down her panties & the sight was just gross. I couldn't do it"

"Did you penetrate her?"

"Fuck no. I check the quality of the product before I stick anything anywhere!"

I chuckled. Least someone could joke around about it.

"Hey you still talk to whatshisface?"

"Sesshomaru, yeah...sort of, anyway"

"Sort of? What the hell kind of response is that?"

"We got into an argument"

"Over...?"

"You're nosy as hell"

"Good observation Deputy Duh, I would've never known had you not told me"

Obviously tonight was not my night. I was in no mood for sarcasm. I stood & brushed myself off.

"Later"

"Hey, where ya goin'? I was just playing, damn"

I ignored him & walked home, my head down & hands in my pocket. I knew I had to apologize to Sesshomaru for...actually, I'm not even sure exactly. Well, I mean I knew I was going to apologize if he thought I was implying that he was only attracted to men to be popular. I did not mean that though I did wonder. In my opinion nothing I said implied that I thought that so why did he accused me of saying it? I thought back over the conversation & still couldn't see why. Maybe his sexuality is just a sensitive subjec-

I raised my head as I realized something. The questions about when I came out, how I dealt with it, how I knew..he was having a problem coming out! He was somewhat looking to me for advise on how to come to terms with his sexuality & I had let him down, in his opinion anyway.

I made a mental note to call him tomorrow once I got home. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

.

..

The six days later & I was still mood. I woke up moody, I couldn't do anything right, I was bored...just a bad combination. Even the ocean seemed to be brooding; the water was an angry gray, waves crashing like they were throwing themselves about in frustration. I guess a storm was coming soon. How lovely.

I sat up in bed, body aching from laying down too long & reached for my phone. A little after two in the afternoon. Damn! I had pretty much slept the day away!

I took a deep breath & dialed Sesshomaru's number. I wasn't expecting him to answer all cheerful like a fucking Girl Scout or anything nor did I expect him to answer the phone rudely, asking me what the hell I wanted. Lots of scenarios were running through my head but he didn't answer. I wasn't expecting that but I guess I should have. I don't think I'd want to talk to me either after what happened.

I rolled out of bed & passed the shower, passed the bathroom where my toothbrush & toothpaste were waiting for me expectantly & went into the kitchen, pulled out the biggest bowl I had & filled it with Fruity Pebbles, topping it off with some sugar & milk. Yeah I ate like a fatass, I ain't ashamed to admit it.

I sat & watched TV for four hours, enduring reality show after reality show, court shows, cheating shows, you are not the father shows, my sister slept with my baby daddy now she's pregnant & I though she was lesbian shows...

Around 3 I couldn't take it any longer. I put on the clothes I had on yesterday & went out, intending to wander until I grew tired but winded up finding myself at a bar. It was a nice little gathering since it was Saturday but today I wanted to be alone. I sat in the dark corner & leaned my head against the wall, staring absentmindedly at the menu.

I wasn't hungry. I wasn't even thirsty. But the things on the menu sounded tastier & tastier & by the time a waitress came by to ask me if she could help me I had worked up quite an appetite. I ordered an appetizer, an entree & two desserts. Like I said I ate like a fatass. Thankfully I had a fast metabolism but I was going to have to run at least 3 miles to work it off. Ugh.

Considering it wasn't dirt cheap the food better be good. I was glad it was cause I was starving! (I know, I know, I just ate, I'm a fatass, I've heard it all before). I ate slowly, watching the football game on the wide flatscreen behind the register but not really paying attention. I mean I was a guy so I had a little interest in football but mostly just to look at their ass & the camera never did zoom in enough to get a good view-

My thoughts were interrupted by laughing coming through the front door & I turned to see Sesshomaru walking in with a pretty sexy woman (I guess this was the Rin I've heard so much about). I nearly choked on my burger & looked around in panic before finally ducking & hoping to all the gods I ever heard of he didn't see me.

He & the woman he was with sat right across the room from me, his back to me. I tried to eavesdrop on their convo but neither were particularly loud speakers anyway so I only caught a few words.

The whole time I just stared at his back, wishing like hell I could go up & speak to him but I couldn't interrupt anyone's quality time with their friend. I mean I could, I sure as hell wanted to, but that would only make things worst between me & Sesshomaru. I figured maybe if I just slip him an apology note or something...

I saw the woman reach out & put her hand on his, giving him this sickeningly sugar, sweet, I bet I can seduce you look through her eyelashes. I wanted to puke. Girls can be so disgusting, thinking that a simple look can get them whatever they wante-

Next thing I knew Sesshomaru was leaning forward & making out with the girl across the table! My first thought: Oh. My. God. My second thought: What the hell? My third thought: Wouldn't it be nice if the table tipped over & she fell onto broken glass so that it would stab her in the head & kill her?

After a good 3 years they pulled away & she immediately started giggling & blushing. Ugh that's it I'm gay, I give up my bisexual title. Fuck titties, I'll just milk a cow.

I glared daggers at her for the rest of the time they were there. Since she was facing Sesshomaru I thought (hoped) she would see me but apparently she was too damn twitterpated to pay attention to anything else except whatever the hell Sesshomaru was saying. It wasn't very often she let him talk though. His body language indicated he was paying attention but I doubt she was. Ungrateful bitch. He'd do so much better than me.

Finally both of them scooted their chairs back & stood (he had such a nice ass...damn), ready to walk out. Sesshomaru put his hand on her lower back, kissing her neck & whispering something in her ear that she apparently liked, if the fucking giggling she was doing oh so loudly was anything to go by. & then she looked directly at me & gave me such an arrogant smile, I grabbed my glass, cocked my arm bac back, ready to throw it at the bitch's face when Sesshomaru looked at me, his face blanking in surprise. I quickly put my arm down, looking around innocently.

He said something to her & they slowly walked over to me, Sesshomaru looking uncomfortable, the woman looking smug as hell. Did I tell you guys how much I'd like for a random bus to come through the bar & just hit her & crack her skull open? I didn't? Ok well I've love for a random bus to come through the bar & hit her & crack her skull open. Like some Final Destination shit or something. That thought made me smile.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in a flat voice.

"Sesshomaru" I mocked him.

His mouth set in a hard line, indicating he didn't like being mocked. Oh well. "This is Kagura, Kagura this is Inuyasha"

Hmm so this wasn't who I thought it was. Who the hell was she then? I simply looked at her while she continued to give me this fake as Barbie getting plastic surgery kind of smile.

"Hi, Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered, picking at my fries

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled in warning but Kagura stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"No it's alright, sweetheart. I wouldn't be as accepting of another person taking my love interest away from me either"

My eyes widened & I looked at the both of them. Her grim smile grew wider.

"That's right. I'm his girlfriend"

.

..

...

...

Ohhh snap, Inuyasha is about to make some heads roll ;x


	7. So I Dealt With The Cards Life Gave Me

"You're his...what now?"

"His girl. Friend" Kagura said slowly, as if I was a fucking retard. She must not know what I'm capable of!

Sesshomaru cleared his throat & tugged on Kagura's arm. "Come on, let's go. It was nice seeing you again Inuya-"

"How the hell are you going to pop up with a bitch on your arm-"

"Excuse me?" Kagura interrupted. I ignored her.

"When you told me the other night you like men?"

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes changed from uncomfortable to absolute livid. I'd never seen someone look so angry but I mean, hey, he had it coming even though that was kind of a low blow.

"How the hell would he be capable of that when he made love to me so sweetly last night? As far as I'm concerned he's more into women. Me, specifically" Kagura said, looking her nose down at me. I'd love to break that nose.

"Go to the car, Kagura" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"But I-"

"Go! Now!" he snapped, turning his livid glare onto her. Her eyes widened & she took another glance at me, looking me up & down & smirking to herself then twitching out the door, her head held high. Fucking bitch, I'd break that neck-

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sesshomaru snarled, his voice barely over a whisper.

"What the hell am I supposed to say when you come up in here with a bitch & let her disrespect me? I hope you didn't think I was just going to smile & look pretty while she said all that shit" I stated, frowning.

That stumped Sesshomaru a little & he sighed, shaking his head. "If you let other's attitude affect how you treat people then you're a sorry excuse of a man"

"Hey fuck you alright? I'm pretty fucking sure you would have done the same thing if some bitch came up in here, talking to you like you're a dumbass"

"You are a dumbass" Sesshomaru growled & abruptly turned on his heel & left, his silver tresses whipping back in forth in the wind that was stirring up, thanks to the coming storm.

I looked around & noticed everyone in the bar was looking at me, whispering to whoever was sitting with them. I hurriedly paid for my soda & left, head down, hands stuck in my pocket.

Who the hell did he think he was fooling? I'm pretty fucking sure he was telling me the truth when he said he liked men. Oh I'm sorry, when he said he _thought_ he liked men. Either way that Kagura bitch had no right to get up in my face & act like she was so fucking superior to me just because she was hanging off the arm of one of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen, & that includes me. I mean yeah I was sexy as hell but Sesshomaru was just simply...gorgeous.

I hadn't realized my feet led me back to the beach. Damn I swear the beach had a magnetic pull on my heart. The water was just as angry as I was, tossing foamy waves onto the beach like saliva from a mad dog & a gray so dark, it was almost black. Just looking at it kind of made my heart hitch; the surfer in me would've loved to ride the waves but I doubt the waves wanted to play today.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Judging by the clouds, it was going to be a nasty storm. I sat down anyway, resting my arms on my raised knees. How could I go home & do nothing but sit & think about...that.

Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach. Sesshomaru deserved better than some stanky ass whore, even though he got on my last fucking nerves. He was a jerk, that was true. But he was a jerk that I wanted for myself.

Whoa. Did I seriously just think that? I frowned slightly. Yeah. I sure as hell did just think that. & ya know what? I _did _want him to be mine. I don't know about you people but I fight for the things that I want & if I have to commit murder to get what I wanted than so be it. I mean I'm sure no one would care she was dead right?

Lightening flashed & thunder shook the sand under me. I stood & sped-walked home, hoping I wouldn't get struck before I got home. I mean damn, God I was kind of joking! I wouldn't kill someone just because they got my man...though I'd kill her for the way she treated me...

The rest of the night was spent in my bedroom, uncomfortable with the loud, rumbling thunder & bright lightening. Mind you, I wasn't afraid, loud noises just make me uneasy. As a kid though, thunderstorms scared the shit out of me. I was always afraid that it would bring a tornado while I was asleep & then I'd wake up in Kansas or something. The lights went out after a while so I really had no choice but to go to sleep.

.

..

...

I headed to the beach bright & early the next morning. One thing about a storm, it's always followed by cool, beautiful weather though there was a bunch of debris in the streets & the beach. The waves were back to be playful. I walked up to see Koga riding one in his signature handstand, grinning arrogantly. Damn he was such a slut. But he was sexy, that I had to admit.

I paddled out & met him where he washed out, nodding a hello.

"Hey, punk, got some good waves out here yet?" I asked

"Hell yeah man! These waves are awesome! Ginta caught one that had to be at least seven feet, dude, you fucking missed it. But I got pics. I'll show you later..." he said then gave me a sly grin, "If you can out-do me"

I scoffed. "Dude you're fucking on, let's do it"

I spotted a particularly big wave up ahead & raced forward to meet it. By the time I got to it, it had grown over eight feet, towering over me & I was sure I looked like a spec from a distance. I swallowed my nervousness & rode it on shaky legs, hunched down to stay centered.

I could hear Koga whooping like a madman from a distance, causing me to actually get a little arrogant. I spread my legs & executed a body roll, which melted into [what I refer to as] an Usher glide. Oh yeah did I tell you guys I could dance? Oh. Well hey guys I can dance. I'm no Chris Brown or anything but I can do a little something.

I dove off the board when I finished riding the wave & relished in the feeling of the warm water. I swear I was part fish or something. I could never get enough of the sea. I resurfaced, hearing the roaring cheer from the crowd that had gathered on the beach & smiled bashfully.

As I walked up on the beach after finding my board I happened to notice a particular person standing slightly away & walked over after receiving claps on the back & high fives.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked the person, glaring out across the sea.

"It was ok I guess. Interesting enough to hold my attention but not enough to wow me"

I smirked. "My, aren't you hard to please, Sesshomaru"

He tilted his head back, his eyes now visible from under his large straw hat. "No. I'm actually pretty easy to please if you use common sense"

"Oh really? Is that what your little bitch told you?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I didn't come here to fight"

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know this beach was only meant for people you approve of"

"Don't get sarcastic with me, Sesshomaru!"

He sighed again, shaking his head with a slight smirk on his face. "It's habit. I'm sorry. For everything"

I nodded, accepting his apology. "I understand it's hard to come out of the closet"

"Come out? I'm apologizing for letting Kagura treat you the way she did. I have no plans of coming out, considering I'm straight" he said looking up at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok so you just want me to ignore what you said the other night about liking guys?"

Sesshomaru stiffened.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant you _thought you like dudes. My mistake, I didn't mean to misquote you" I said in a low voice that was obviously full of sarcasm._

_Sesshomaru said nothing. I couldn't read his facial expression, thanks to that big ass straw hat._

_"You were right. I just wanted to be cool. I told you that because I felt like you would accept me" he whispered._

_This fucker said what? "Wanted me to accept you? You don't think I accept straight people?"_

_"I saw you as a man I could become close to! I felt like we had nothing in common so I said that in the hopes of progressing our relationship" he snapped. I noticed his hands were balled into fists._

_"That's some bullshit, Sessh"_

_He looked at me with confusion in his liquid gold eyes. "What did you call me?"_

_I looked away. You know what? Fuck it. I've had enough with beating around the bush. A lot of shit was being said these days & no one has been saying what's really on their mind. I'm getting kind of sick of ignoring this hot pink ass elephant. "Sessh I'm not gunna lie, I like you. A lot. I know I barely know you but I want to get to know you. You telling me you thought you liked guys made me feel kind of hopeful. I haven't been out with a guy before so it would've been nice if you were my first"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes were big as he stared at me, his body language registering shock._

_"I'm not asking you to do anything but whatever you want. It's not going to hurt my feelings if you're straight (yes it would) but I think you are seriously considering men. If you want to give it a try I'd be more than happy to be your guinea pig"_

_"I...I...I don't know...I just...I just..."_

_I waited (semi) patiently while he stammered, hoping he was in positive shock. I mean I do kind of have a way with words. What can I say, I'm just smooth like tha-_

_"I gatta go" he said abruptly & brushed by me._

_I started & twisted around, grabbing his wrist. "Whoa, hold on now, what about all that stuff about our relationship & shit?"_

_He wouldn't make eye contact. "Inuyasha I have to go. I have to go now, let me go"_

_"Why do you have to go? Do you actually have something to do or do you just want to be alone for a while?"_

_I'd never seen such a pleading look (besides the Feed the Children commercials), a look so intense it made my heart stop, drop & roll down to the pits of my stomach. "I have to go" he whispered, "Please. Let me go"_

_I slowly let him go & watched as he jogged away. I know it was a bad time but damn he had a nice ass..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_It didn't really sink in until a few days later. Was I wrong? Did he really not want to be with men? I hate to think that I made him uncomfortable with all the advances I made on him & all the times I told myself he was somewhat curious. I mean usually I was right about people but...honestly Sesshomaru was not like other people._

_The next few weeks were spent in boredom, depression & self-pity. I know, I know, what's a guy as sexy as myself doing all depressed & shit? Well to be honest I kind of put my feelings out there & I got rejected. I've never been rejected. Ever. One look, a simple smile, a few silky words & I could pretty much have the moon if I wanted it. I was too sexy to not get whatever I wanted, not to mention I was great in bed..._

_But apparently none of that mattered to Sesshomaru. The looks, the clothes, the swag, the little bit of money I had meant nothing. So what did it matter to him? What was he looking for? I was almost sure of one thing: Kagura was not the one he was looking for. Whether she was his cover up or he wanted to make me jealous she was not the one._

_One day I surfed till just before sunset then sat on the beach, watching it's slow decent. I couldn't shake myself out of this blue funk, considering it had already been a month since I last talked to Sesshomaru. Wow. A month. Felt like it had been a year or so. Not even Kouga's joking cheered me up. He left for home a few hours ago, grumbling about how much of a killjoy I was being._

_I walked along the beach, slowly sliding my feet through the crystal clear blue water. I picked up a few colorful shells, examining them, them tossed them back into the sea. I got my board & laid on it, floating on the water. It seemed to fit my mood, just floating along. I didn't go out far; the water came up to my knee. Just far out enough-OUCH! to get stung by a jellyfish?_

_I jerked my leg out of the water. There was a dark red ribbon extending from my ankle to just below my knee where the jellyfish had stung me. The nerves in my leg were now on fire, causing my leg to twitch. I waded back on shore & sat down, rubbing my leg. Ugh I fucking hate jellyfis-_

_"You should piss on it"_

_I frowned, still glaring down at my leg. "Fuck off"_

_"I'm serious. The ammonia from the piss will help the nerves in your legs"_

_I looked up, ready to cuss the person out & lost my train of thought as I realized it was Sesshomaru. I was surprised I didn't recognize his voice. It sounded...sad. Deeper._

_"Oh...hey Sessh"_

_He squatted down beside me, bringing the smell of cinnamon. "If you need me to, I'll piss on your leg"_

_I laughed once. "Uh, no thanks. I'd rather just suffer even though it's calming down now"_

_We were quite for a while. It was a comfortable silence, one that was only filled with the sound of the waves & seagulls._

_"Were you really telling me the truth when you said you liked me?" Sesshomaru whispered._

_I looked up from my calmed but still red leg to him. "Of course. That's not some shit I play about"_

_He nodded, staring out across the ocean. "That's good"_

_I raised an eyebrow & smiled. "Why is that good?"_

_"W-well because it just shows that you don't play with people's feelings, t-that's all" he stuttered. I chuckled._

_"If you ever want to tell me something, Sessh, all you have to do is say something"_

_"What are you talking about, I don't have anything important to tell you"_

_I gave up but smiled, laying back on the sand, resting my head on my hands. "What have you been up to in the past month?"_

_"Work, work, work. & a little play"_

_"Oh? & how do you play?"_

_He gave me a look that made me laugh. "Don't look at me like that, even though I was thinking pervertedly, that doesn't mean I was actually going to ask you something perverted"_

_He smirked. "I know. It just sounded like your mind was in the gutter when you asked"_

_I chuckled & a comfortable silence settled between us again. It was nice just sitting here like this with him. I could definitely see us on a date just like this, cuddled up on the beach while the sun set or maybe even make love till the sun rose. I wanted the picture to be real so bad my heart ached._

_Sesshomaru leaned down on his elbow, facing me. "Why do you call me Sessh anyway?"_

_"I don't know, I guess because it's shorter & all"_

_"So you're saying you're lazy?"_

_"Yes, exactly"_

_We both chuckled. Yeah, this was really nice. I can get used to this._

_"Has anyone ever told you you're sexy as hell?" I asked suddenly, reaching for his face. I was surprised when he held still; his skin was silky smooth & blemish-free, I wanted nothing more than to kiss him but I had to take baby steps._

_"From a few people" he whispered back, eyes lingering on my mouth._

_"Well. You're really fucking gorgeous, I hope you know that. & I'm not saying that just to get in your pants. Though I'm sure it's nice in there"_

_Ever so slowly he began to lean forward. My heart thudded, stopped, then came back alive, racing. Was he really about to kiss me? What the hell? Not like I was complaining; it was very far from complaining._

_He was so close now I could feel his body heat. Closer...& closer still..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_Ahhhhh cliffhanger! =D [ducks as rotten tomatoes, lettuce & chairs are thrown] I'll update really super soon, I pwomise O.O_


	8. Getting To Know You

_**"Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"**_

A angry expression crossed Sesshomaru's face as he answered his phone. I was so pissed at being interrupted, I could piss on a puppy. Who the fuck would call at such a perfect time-?

"No, Kagura, I'm at the beach"

Fucknuts. I was hoping he'd already let that bitch go. I mean really!

Sesshomaru tossed his Droid in front of him, on the sand, his face registering irritation.

"Um...lemme guess...she told you to come home?" I asked carefully, hoping he didn't snap on me.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her" he growled.

I was quiet for a moment, wondering how I should form my next question without setting him off on a killing spree. "Uh...well I'm sure she'd believe you if you told her you weren't...because you're not..."

"If you're wondering if I was cheating on her, I'm not" he snarled but didn't seem to be angry with me, "She's just been riding my nuts lately about every single little fucking thing. I swear if I didn't know any better I would've thought she had hit menopause"

"Well...maybe she lied about her age..."

Sesshomaru threw me a look but then started chuckling. "You're something else"

I was proud of myself for making him laugh. "Yeah, well, everyone needs a bit of comedy relief in their life"

We both stood & brushed ourselves off as he got ready to leave.

"Oh you missed a spot" I said, glancing at his back.

He turned & I brushed my hand several time across his ass then a few times over his back.

"Though I know you just did that to touch my ass" he said, turning back to me smiling.

"What? No, of course I didn't just do that to touch your-ok yeah I did. I've been wanting to do that for a while now" I ended with a strange, excited little giggle.

Sesshomaru actually threw his head back & laughed, which warmed something in my heart. He had an amazing smile. I wish he'd do it more often-

Interrupting my train of thought he hugged me, snuggling his face into my shoulder. "Thank you" he whispered.

I hugged him back, smelling his hair. "Mmm...for what?"

He let me & back away slowly, giving me this mischievous smile. "See you around"

I was about to respond but then he turned & walked away, bending over for a moment to pick his phone up, which I think he did on purpose to tease me with that nice ass of his. Oh how I wanted to squeeze it. Oh well. Maybe next time.

.

..

...

The next few days were spent in bliss. Me & Sesshomaru were cool, I got to flirt, he flirted back (I don't care what he tells you, he flirted with me!). I mean I really thought it couldn't get any better than that.

We talked on the phone just about every night. I learned a lot about him like how much he likes to cook & that he wanted to visit every country in the world before he died. He loved playing video games & wanted to be a forensic scientist so my man had beauty AND brains. Ok well, he wasn't my man but in my head he sure as hell was.

The weather was cooler now that November was here. I still spent my days surfing & my nights were spent laid out on the beach, watching the stars as I talked on the phone with Sessh. Oh fuck your 'aww'ing! It's romantic I guess but I only do that cause I'm too tired to walk home!

Another storm was coming. From he news reports it was going to be pretty nasty but that was in the back of my mind. Because of this storm some awesome waves were whipping up & I had every intention of riding as many as I could.

I watched Koga as he finished riding a particularly large wave & waited as he resurface & floated over to where I was.

"Eh, mutt, you liked that shit?" he said, giving me his infamous arrogant smirk.

"You were alright. Enough to keep my attention but not enough to wow me"

"Oh fuck you dude. Quoting Sesshomaru is just a sign that you're trying to hide just how awesome you know I am"

"Yeah about as awesome as a hooker with over sensitive gag reflexes & an eating disorder"

"You're gunna stop talking about Michelle one of these days! She was a good woman!"

"But the worst hooker. She get fired yet?"

"No her pimp let her go because she wasn't bringing any money in"

For some reason that cracked me up. I mean like holding my sides, tears running down my face, oh my God when am I going to stop, it's starting to hurt kind of cracking up.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, it's not even that funny!" Kouga snapped.

"It is man. Oh my God that's hilarious. Poor girl though. I hope that hasn't caused her to become a stick, as much as she force-barfed"

"Dude she didn't force it! It was food poisoning!"

"That's what she told you eh? Bet she told you she was only gagging because she really doesn't give blowjobs that often too"

He looked away & I burst out laughing, deciding to just walk, err, swim away before my sides split. "Man you have a strange taste in women"

I dove underwater, scoping the ocean floor. I saw a couple of beautiful sea shells & strange sea critters. Strangely none of the beautiful fish I usually see swimming around were out. I guess they headed in because of the storm.. People always did say animals knew when the weather was going to get really ba-

I was interrupted with the urge to breathe & resurfaced, flinging my hair out of my face. Facing the shore I noticed Sesshomaru standing there, looking sexy as always. It looked like he was staring in my direction smiling but with the water all in my eyes I couldn't really tell.

I went onshore & he handed me a towel I hadn't noticed he was holding.

"I knew what you were trying to do when you resurfaced" Sesshomaru stated, smirking up at me.

"What are you talking about?" I responded, wiping my face with the towel.

"Flinging your hair out of your face like this is some kind of cheap porno?"

"Whoa, wait a minute I didn't really do it on purpose now. You were probably fantasizing or something"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Yeah sure & you weren't just trying to give me what you thought was a sexy smoldering stare?"

"What? Dude you're imagining things, I was just simply looking at you" I replied, chuckling & gathering my things.

"Mhm, yeah sure"

"Hey let's go grab something to eat I'm starving"

"Yasha you're always starving" Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"Well I mean I've been busting my ass, trying to impress you with my surfing skil-whoa, what did you call me?"

He blinked up at me, looking a bit confused then a shocked expression crossed his face.

"You just called me by a little pet name?" I asked, grinning.

"What? No, I just shortened it without really thinking, damn. I'm not the only one looking into things too much" he said, quickly walking off.

He was such a bad liar. "Yeah whatever. So how about some food, eh? Wanna stop by a burger joint?"

Sesshomaru stopped, turned & looked at me. "No. How about I just cook for you? Kagura's not going to be back till early tomorrow morning, you might as well"

Something about that bitch's name being mentioned made my eye twitch & my stomach feel like its being set on fire with rage. "Uh, sure"

.

..

...

Sesshomaru's apartment was just as neat & the same as the last time I swung through here. Everything was where I remembered...except a new picture on the coffee table. Of him & _that bitch_. Oh how I wanted to rip her hair out, handful by handful & set her bald-headed ass on fire.

"You don't look too happy" I commented when he came back with sodas for the both of us.

He shrugged one shoulder. "I was tired that day. Wasn't in the mood for any pictures"

"Looks to me like you're about to break the damn camera"

A smirk flitted across his face & he turned on the TV but he didn't say anything. I took that to mean, "I wanted to", "I don't want to talk about it", or "I hate the bitch, stop talking about her". Or maybe all of the above? Ok, I know, wishful thinking.

"So what's for dinner Chef Sesshomaru?" I asked after a long silence, relaxed on the love seat.

"Sauteed chicken, onions & mushrooms over chicken flavored noodles"

"Oh you fancy huh?"

He glanced over at me & chuckled. "It's not fancy. That's the tastiest, quickest meal I could come up with as a teenager"

After a few minutes he got up & went to the kitchen. I heard sizzling & went to go investigate. The kitchen was really nice & a pretty roomy, just enough room to set his sexy ass on the countertop & fuck him his brains ou-ahem, back on topic...Sesshomaru was slowly stirring the chicken & vegetables, adjusting the heat on the noodles with the hand that wasn't stirring. I'm not sure where it came from but I suddenly got this vision of him cooking with only an apron on, his hair in a messy pony tail. Talk about a mouth watering picture.

"How do you like your noodles?" he asked, without looking up

"Uh juicy & salty". My God I just described a dick!

He nodded, portioned out the noodles & the chicken & vegetables onto plates & handed me one. I followed him back into the living room & we ate. The food was so good I didn't even care if I was eating like a pig & smacking. I got my tongue burned but it was definitely worth it; who knew noodles could taste so damn good? Or maybe I was just really hungry. Either way I was licking that plate clean after 7 minutes. & yes I was keeping track of the time.

"Was it good?" Sesshomaru asked, giving me a, 'damn you're greedy' look, slowly chewing.

"It was awesome, thanks a lot. I'll have to get you to cook for me all the time"

He blushed cutely & turned his attention back to his food. He had this cute way of biting his bottom lip right before he put the food in his mouth. It made me want to just kiss him.

Once he was done I stood & grabbed his plate, taking it to the kitchen & putting it in the sink.

"Well aren't you just a gentleman?" Sesshomaru commented, tucking those long, slender legs under him again, "I appreciate that"

"No problem. You didn't think I was some rude douchebag did you?" I replied, sitting back in my old spot.

"Well no though you don't strike me as a gentleman"

"So you're trying to say you thought I was a douchebag?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

We both chuckled. & then he asked me something so strange, so random, to this very day I still wonder what the hell was going through his head that made him ask:

"Where do you wish you could have sex?"

I just stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was hitting on me or something. No one has ever asked me that, much less a, ahem, "straight" guy. "Uhh, I don't know. My first thought would be the beach but I don't think having sand all on my nuts would be comfortable"

He snickered. "Why do you like the beach so much? I know I can almost always find you there"

"I'm not sure. The foster homes told me my mother gave birth to me on a beach but who knows if they were just telling me that to entertain me or not. Sometimes I wonder if it's true though; I can't go a day without at least feeling the urge to go. I feel at peace there, it's my thinking spot"

Sesshomaru nodded slowly, taking it all in. "& surfing? What made you start doing that?"

I chuckled. "Sitting on that very beach as a kid & watching some of the locals doing it. Once I saved up enough money from doing odd jobs I got me a board & went out to try it. Been riding the waves ever since"

"Would you be able to teach me?"

I blinked. "Teach you to what? Surf? What?"

"Well it looks fun. I've always wanted to, I just want to try it out since you make it seem so fun"

"It is. Well I guess I could. Hey wait where do you wish you could have sex? I meant to ask you & you sidetracked me"

He chuckled nervously, a blush spreading across his cheek. "Well..."

I waited for him to finish but after waiting for 7 minutes I was getting a little impatient. "I'm not getting any younger here, ya know..."

"It's embarrassing"

I shrugged. "Tell me anyway. It's not like I'm going to put it on my Facebook"

"I...I've always wanted to have sex in a super market. Like in the housing design aisle or something"

I gave him a blank look. "You want to fuck...in public?"

"Well yeah studies show that the risk of being caught & possibly having an audience will boost your pheromones & make the sexual experience better by up to 25%"

I continued to stare at him, wondering if he was joking. Who wanted to fuck in a _supermarket_? & the interior decorating aisle, to boot! But at least I can admire him knowing that information about the studies & all. Made me wonder why he would look up such a thing (poor sex life? or maybe none?) but I kept the thought to myself.

"I would want to role play" Sesshomaru continued, "Go in there with someone & then pretend I didn't know them. We just kind of flirt & all & then make some magic in one of the aisles. I think it would be pretty sexy"

I noted he said _someone_, not _my wife/girlfriend etc etc. _Hmmm. "That does sound pretty interesting"

"You're lying"

"What?"

"You don't think that's interesting. You think I'm weird, don't you?"

Yes. "No. Of course not"

Sesshomaru gave me a stern look, watching to see if I would break then finally concluded I was telling to the truth.

"Why would you think I was lying?" I asked carefully.

"You are the second person I've told that to & the previous person just laughed, saying that was pretty gross, fucking on merchandise that people are going to eventually buy"

"Lemme guess, Kagura said that?"

He didn't respond but the silence was a good enough answer. That bitch just rubbed me the wrong way, I don't know why I even bothered to bring her ass up.

"You know you're too good for her, right?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me, not saying a word.

"She doesn't deserve a good man like you. I bet you do a lot of things for her that she doesn't even appreciate. I bet you've even cook that same meal you cooked for me & she didn't even say thank you, did she? I bet she expected you to take her plate huh? When was the last time she said thank you? When was the last time she showed you any sort of appreciation?"

"Why do you care?" he whispered.

I nearly flipped the coffee table. "Because you're special to me damn it, & I hate that you're with that bitch! I hate that she treats you like a servant instead of her fucking boyfriend & you deserve so much better than that. & you know what? I think she knows that you aren't everything you may seem, there is something you're hiding & she wants to make sure that secret stays a secret!"

A million emotions flitted through Sesshomaru's eyes in that moment, so many, so fast & so _passionate I felt the strange urge to cry. He just stared at me with this unreadable expression, like he didn't want to show just how much that mini-speech affected him._

_"Kagura is a nice woman, Inuyasha. She's not perfect but who is? I can't just throw her away because she does a few things that I don't like"_

_"Kagura is a fucking bitch who has no fucking respect for anyone but herself! I'm not saying you should shove a broken glass bottle up her ass, throw her out in traffic & string a metal necklace around her neck during a thunderstorm or anything! I would rather do that my damn self. But you are too good for her stupid ass & if you're not going to leave her then tell it to her straight!"_

_Just then the front door opened & Kagura stepped through, her face calm & cool but her body language suggesting that she heard what I said & didn't appreciate it at all. Good. It's about time someone put her in her place._

_"I think you should leave, Inuyasha" she said in a barely restrained voice, "thank you for keeping my man company now it's time for me & him to be together"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_[Runs as bulldozers, elephants & steamrollers try to run me over] Sorry! I promise to update soon! D=_


	9. The Moments We've All Been Waiting For!

Hey guys! Sorry I can't update as often. Now that I have a job I'm putting in as many hours as I can so whatever time I have once I get home I'll do my best to write. Oh & for some odd reason whenever I try to reply to reviews it says the link is out dated so if you want to ask me a question or something message me! =D

.

..

...

I stared at her, not moving. I really wanted to see what she'd do if I stayed my happy ass right here. I mean would she _really_ try to force me out?

"Welcome home" Sesshomaru said, standing & going over to her to give her a hug. She held her hand up, stopping him.

"Are you just going to let him talk to me that way?" she asked, looking at him as if she was offended.

Sesshomaru gave her a look as if she were a mentally disabled student he was trying to be patient with. "He is right ya know. You don't show much appreciation for me"

"I show you appreciation by buying your ass food & paying your fucking bills when you don't have the money!" Kagura snapped, doing that neck roll thing women seemed to do so well.

Sesshomaru's mouth went into a flat line as if he was restraining whatever he wanted to say & he stepped back. I don't blame him, I would've had to start swinging on her ass.

"At least I show you appreciation, Kagura" he said in a low voice, "At least I don't rub it in your face when you fall on hard times"

"Oh whatever. Hanging out with this fag here has made you lose your balls" she snarled, pushing him aside twitching her skinny ass into the kitchen.

I snatched up a pen, intent on stabbing her in the throat with it until Sesshomaru gave me a look, shaking his head.

"Let me handle it" he said & followed her, "You might as well go, she'll go on about this shit for a while"

"I'm not leaving you here with this bitch, Sessh. If I leave you're coming with me"

He gave me a very small, sad smile & walked into the kitchen where Kagura was still bitching about everything & nothing at the same time.

"Sesshomaru why are there dirty plates in the sink? Did you cook for him too? I bought that food for you. If he was hungry he should've gone to a restaurant or something. You're not a fucking charity case. Oh my God did you even bother cleaning up after you & that fag? & where's my food? How come you didn't cook for me?"

& so on & so forth. She was really fucking annoying; if I was Sesshomaru I would've had to snap her neck or something. I couldn't put up with all that shit. I think I was more offended by her calling me a fag than anything. I was bisexual, for fuck's sake! Oh wait, no I told myself I was gay after I met her. Damn I'd hate for her to be right. Oh but fags are a pile of twigs or a cigarette! Ha, so she was wrong anyway.

I listened to them arguing for a while, Sesshomaru trying to keep his patience, Kagura throwing a bitch fit over some really unimportant shit. Her argument was so invalid, bringing up shit that made no sense, like how she hated that Sesshomaru preferred to masturbate instead of have sex with her (which cracked me up) or how she hated his mom because his mom hated her. Just really random shit, you know what I mean?

Then I saw it before it actually happened. I saw Sesshomaru arm cocked back & the next thing I know I hear a plate & what sounded like a glass shattering. & Sesshomaru snapped. Completely.

"Bitch don't you ever fucking disrespect me in my own fucking house. Yeah you helped me with some of the bills & you put some food in my belly when I needed it & I will always be grateful for that but I swear before God bitch I will break your fucking neck, do you hear me? I swear I don't even know what I saw in your whiny, hateful ass. You're nothing but a pain in my fucking ass!"

Whoa. Well at least no one can say Sesshomaru didn't have balls but for some reason his rant turned me on. I'll definitely be jacking off to that tone of voice later on tonight.

"B-but baby-" Kagura started in a soft voice

"Don't "baby" me. Get the hell out of my house"

"Sesshomaru, please-"

"I said _**get out!"**_

_**Kagura came sprinting from around the corner & to the door, pushing me out of the way. I was so pleased I wasn't even upset that she had pushed me. Gathering my nuts I walked quietly into the kitchen to see Sesshomaru leaning with his hands on the counter top, taking deep breaths.**_

_**"If it makes you feel any better I didn't try to hit her on my way out" I said cautiously. This guy was a fucking time bomb, no way was I going to stomp on his eggshells.**_

_**He chuckled once, humorlessly. "I apologize for you having to witness that. Sometimes she just brings out the worst in me"**_

_**"Oh no need for apologizes. If anyone needs to apologize, it's her. You just did what any man with a breaking point would've done" I said in a low voice, walking up to him slowly to put my hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax instantly.**_

_**"Yeah...I just hate that I lost control"**_

_**I turned him around & gave him a hug. I mean I'm not good with this whole emotional type stuff so a hug just let people know that you would help any way you could right? Yeah I thought so.**_

_**"Hey how 'bout we go to the beach & I give you a few pointers on surfing so you can try it tomorrow?" I whispered in his ear.**_

_**He nodded after a moment then I grabbed my board & we were off.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**"Just make sure you don't lock your knees"**_

_**"Like this?"**_

_**"Yes, exactly like that. Relax your back a little. There you go"**_

_**"But what if I fall?"**_

_**"Well you know how to swim right?"**_

_**"Yeah"**_

_**"Well there you go!"**_

_**Sesshomaru gave me a very skeptical look & I raised my hands in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, alright, how about this: you ride on my board with me. Would that make you feel a little more comfortable?"**_

_**"Not really! What if I mess you up?"**_

_**"I'm a pro, babe, trust me"**_

_**"Don't call me babe" he commented, looking away. I knew I saw a blush rushing across his cheeks. Typical. **_

_**So eventually I took him out on a the water & gave him a few more hints & tips. He seemed a bit nervous; he had this cute way of biting his lip whenever I mentioned something about a big wave. I told him it wasn't anything to worry about but I guess when you're an amateur things like that kind of freak you out.**_

_**"How 'bout you try that little wave that's coming up?" I said, pointing to one that as probably no taller than 3 feet.**_

_**Sesshomaru grinned. "I can take on something bigger than that, you know. I'm not a child"**_

_**My eyebrows raised. "Oh 'cuse me then. How about I just let you pick your own wave then?"**_

_**He nodded & immediately began to paddle out to face a particularly large wave. I felt a wave of anxiety for him as he stood hesitantly & rode the wave, keeping his arms out & his knees bent. Good. He was a great listener. Most people wanted to start off like they were pros (ahem Kouga). At the end of the wave he eased himself down into a sitting position & floated over to me.**_

_**"How did I do, sensei?" he asked me with a mischievous smirk. Damn he was so sexy.**_

_**"You did great. Good job, man"**_

_**"Or were you just looking at my ass?"**_

_**"Yes...well, & the rest of your body of course. Had to make sure you had good posture"**_

_**He gave me a skeptical look but the smirk stayed so I assumed he wasn't upset. We waded back on shore after we were tired & sat on some towels we grabbed on our way out.**_

_**"Hey Inuyasha" he started.**_

_**"Hey, how ya doin'?"**_

_**He smirked. "Did you ever want to make it pro?"**_

_**"With surfing? What? Nah, man, I'm not good enough to be pro"**_

_**"But you can be, ya know. You're pretty good in my standards"**_

_**"I'm sorry to sound like an ass but you're not exactly a surf judge. But thank you, I appreciate that"**_

_**He chuckled & we stared out across the water until the sun went down. It was an awesome feeling, feeling like this was our first date or something. I mean really, how romantic it is to watch the sun set on your favorite beach with someone you were really into? I know I'm right, I don't need you to say it.**_

_**"Hey Inuyasha..." he whispered. Something about the tone in his voice gave me butterflies.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Have you ever...well, no, never mind. It's a stupid question"**_

_**"Just ask me. I don't care if it's stupid. As long as you're not asking me something painfully obvious like what color is my hair"**_

_**He chuckled once. "Have you ever...kissed a guy?"**_

_**Well. Didn't see that shit coming. "Um, yes actually. Once. When I was pretty young"**_

_**"DId you like it?"**_

_**"Yeah. He had some really nice lips, all soft & kissable-like. I don't recall his name at the moment but I remember he was pretty handsome, even as a kid. I bet he's fine as hell now"**_

_**Sesshomaru bristled a bit & didn't say anything for a little while. "Is that when you realized you were bisexual?"**_

_**"Yeah, pretty much. I knew I was different from the other boys. I was more interested in the bulge in a guy's pants than what was up a girl's skirt but I liked the soft mounds in a girl's shirt"**_

_**He laughed. "So you were a horndog even as a child?"**_

_**"Yes...wait, hold on a minute..."**_

_**Sesshomaru burst out laughing, head back & all. He was so damn gorgeous when he laughed, that silver hair just cascading down his back, just begging to be touched, kissable lips even more desirable as they stretched to reveal gleaming white fangs. I wanted nothing more than to be the one who always made him laugh like that. I knew he was not straight; I knew he was at least curious & I wish he would just tell me already. But I guess coming out was harder for some.**_

_**Once his laugh subsided he looked at me expectantly. After a long silence he tilted his head. "What is it?"**_

_**"You are so gorgeous when you laugh" I whispered, wishing I could touch his face.**_

_**He blushed furiously. "Stop saying that" he murmured, looking away.**_

_**"Oh I'm sorry. I just like saying that because it makes you blush"**_

_**"Oh so now I'm not gorgeous?"**_

_**"Well duh, of course you are. I'm thinking about that all the time. But to say it out loud & have you blush is awesome"**_

_**Sesshomaru actually gave me this shy little boy-ish grin, which kind of made me picture him as a little boy, giving his mom that look to get what he wanted. & with him giving me that look I would've given him the whole fucking solar system if I could.**_

_**"You are something else Inuyasha" he whispered.**_

_**& then something happened that I didn't even see coming. He leaned forward & kissed me. On the mouth! & it wasn't a peck or anything, he fucking made out with me! **_

_**& that my friends was the absolute best night of my life. We hung out more, made out more, had sex in public, blah blah blah, you know the rest & we lived happily ever after. The end.**_

_**What? You don't want the story to end? But I just told you everything that happened! That's it! Well I'm glad you like it so much but I'm serious, there's not much else to tell ya. You want to know about what happened to Kagura? Well duh, Sesshomaru dumped her ass. You want to know about our first time in the super market? Ooh you guys are some horndogs!**_

_**Alright alright I'll tell you guys about our first time role-playing in the supermarket...in the next chapter. & then the story's over! There really won't be anything to tell you guys then. **_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**Inuyasha's right guys, next chapter will be the last. I'm sorry if you feel it's too short; I just don't know what else to write, to be honest. But thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews & for simply reading this! I appreciate that more than I could tell you! I'll try to start on the next chapter by Saturday since I'm going out of town & I can type it up on the drive up there. Ja nae! **_


	10. We Fucked Happily Ever After

Making out with Sesshomaru on the beach, just as the sun was setting was probably the most romantic thing I could've consciously thought of without fucking something up. Not to sound cliché but he smelled & tasted & _felt_ so damn good, that moment just confirmed what I already knew the first time I laid eyes on him: that he was going to be mine.

Once it got dark we went back to my apartment & turned on a movie. Honestly I have no idea what movie it was cause we were too busy making out. From the split seconds I spared a glance at it, it didn't look too interesting anyway. We finally came up for breath once the credits started rolling.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked, twirling a lock of his hair around my finger.

He looked away for a moment, looking as if he was embarrassed. "Well I wasn't sure if I was really into guys or not before I met you & then when you came along...I don't know...things started to change & I wasn't sure how to deal with said changes"

"What kind of changes?"

I could tell this wasn't his most favorite subject to talk about. He never did like talking about his feelings but if we were going to try & make this thing work there needed to be communication. "I...felt things that I never felt before. I had such a...strong, very strong...attraction for you. I can't tell you if it was infatuation or I just genuinely liked you so I had to keep you at a distance to sort that kind of thing out"

"So when you first told me you thought you liked guys...?"

"I pretty much knew I did but I wasn't sure how to tell you"

"& you got with Kagura because...?"

"...I honestly don't know. I was losing control & she offered help &...it just went from there"

"Losing control? Of what?"

"I was...in need & she offered what I needed"

"So...basically you were horny & she offered herself as your whore"

I hadn't meant to sound angry, I just making sure I was right. But that's exactly how it sounded: like I was pissed at him for basically using me as an experiment then when he didn't get the results he desired he snatched up the most available ho & deemed her his woman? What the hell?

Sesshomaru sat up from leaning against my chest, looking at me warily. "You're mad"

It was a statement, not a question. I looked away. "No"

"You are. Tell me what's on your mind then if you aren't"

I shrugged, shaking my head in irritation. "Look it's nothing. Let's just go...do something...or something, shit, I don't fucking care"

"So you _are_ mad, or at least annoy-"

"I'm not fucking mad, for fuck's sake! I'm just..." I sighed, running a hand over my face, "How the hell are you going to go from telling me you like a guy to dating some chick the next day? I mean really Sessh, don't you think that would've made me feel a little used?"

He looked down, thinking. "I apologize that you felt that way because of my decision"

"What I don't get is what the hell were you trying to prove?"

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably again. He must be able to say something about his feelings again. "I told you I liked men just to see how you would react. I knew you liked men but that didn't necessarily mean you liked me so I had to know. You really pissed me off saying I was only saying that to follow the trend-"

"I never said that, I said you _shouldn't_ do it to follow the trend"

"You accused me of trying to be like everyone else!"

"What? When did I ever say you were only coming out because it was popular?"

I mean c'mon, guys, help me out. Look back a couple of chapters & tell me if I accuse him of that shit. Exactly! I didn't! I was simply pointing it out. I can never win!

Sesshomaru's body language indicated he wanted to let it go but his stubbornness wasn't going to let him. "Then why did you make such a big deal out of it then?"

"What the _fuck, Sessh?"_

_"You just kept bringing it up as if you were trying to get it through to me!"_

_"Cause you kept fucking accusing me of accusing you!"_

_"Oh fuck you!"_

_"I'd love to!"_

_& then we were back to making out. Actually it went farther than that but I don't think you guys wanna know about that. Oh you do? You sure? Are you positive cause I can get pretty detailed. Alright..._

_I laid him back on the couch & slipped a hand under his shirt. It was obvious that he was slender, muscular even but I hadn't expected him to have such a developed six pack. Made me a little jealous but I knew if I thought about it too long I'd lose my hard on._

_His lips were so much more kissable than I imagined. Soft & tempting I just couldn't get enough. But eventually I moved to his neck so that he could catch his breath. His breath hitched when I began kissing his neck, back arching & his slender fingers running up & through my hair, which I took to mean he really liked it. & I liked kissing that area too, he smelled so good. I ran my tongue over his throat & nibbled the side of it, lightly raking my claws over his side._

_"I dare you to bite harder" Sesshomaru said in a rough, seductive whisper. Challenge accepted._

_Now usually I'm more of a love-making kind of guy; I like to caress & take it slow, let my partner know it's more to it than just fucking but tonight I was going to be wild & I hope Sesshomaru wouldn't mind. I let out a growl more animalistic than I intended & bit into the side of his neck, shaking my head. I tasted blood on my tongue & kind of froze, hoping I wasn't killing him but his back had arched higher & his eyelids fluttered in ecstasy. I would say he was enjoying it._

_I wiggled both of us out of our shirts & began kissing down his chest & abs, stopping momentarily to nibble, lick & pinch his nipples. His hands twitched with every flick of my finger or tongue, his pants getting wild. Out of no where I got this sudden hope that if I could get him to moan my name I would reward myself with a pat on the back & three bowls of ice cream. It was definitely a challenge, considering he was just panting. Usually by now I had the person saying my name. But I had a couple of tricks up my sleeves._

_The lower I went, the tighter Sesshomaru gripped my hair. A few times his hands slid up to rub my ears & I couldn't help but groan in pleasure. That was one of my spots. I nibbled at his hip bone, slipping him slowly out of his shorts & boxers. I wasn't actually planning on giving him a blowjob; that was an uke's job. Maybe one day I will but tonight I was going to be the one in charge._

_I grabbed him by his slim waist & sat in on top of me. He immediately wiggled me out of my pants, distracting me with a seductive kiss. I've never kissed someone who kissed the way he did: tongue sensuously stroking mine, his fangs grazing my tongue & nibbling very slightly on my bottom lip. It sent electrical charges through my body._

_He was ready to ride me quicker than I expected; I didn't notice I had him penetrated until he started to bounce & my eyes immediately rolled back into my head. Damn he was tight! It was so awesoooooome!_

_Sesshomaru arched back, his claws trailing up his body to tangle in his hair & my hands followed, loving the smoothness of his skin. He & his body were just flawless. He made a figure 8 with his hips, which unexpectedly hit a sweet spot & he gasped, shuddering, his eyes fluttering as they rolled back._

_"Holy shit..." I murmured. _

_Slowly he leaned forward, putting his hands on my chest & began to really ride me. With me lifting my hips to meet his it was like a damn rodeo. His hair bounced along with him, going every which way & he moaned, his head down._

_"Oh God, Inuyasha!"_

_I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck & brought him down to me, kissing him sensuously before biting his neck. I actually hadn't meant to bite him that hard but I guess being so excited I bit him so hard I drew blood. From all his moaning & bucking he didn't mind it though. I licked the blood slowly, bucking harder & faster, trying to get some release. My fucking legs were hurting._

_"Ohhhh...ah shit, yes, Yasha...oh baby...oh baby, yes, yes, harder! Oh my God it feels so good! Harder, Yasha! Yes! YES! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES!"_

_The climax was more explosive than I thought. I actually moaned. Usually after the first three rounds I get bored with my partner but after a 30 second break me & Sesshomaru went at it again. & again. & again. &...well you get the point._

_._

_.._

_Several Months Later_

_._

_.._

_I slowly walked in through the automatic doors & breathed a sigh as the cool air & the smell of fresh baked bread hit me in the face. This was my favorite time to come to the supermarket. Right about now they were baking the foot long sub bread & rolling the sourdough then once that was finished they were going to start on the fresh baked cookies. I wish they gave out samples; I'm hungry as hell._

_Reminding myself of the things I needed I grabbed some sausage, French toast sticks, noodles & curry & threw them in my buggy, stopping in the candy aisle to see what they had. Ooh double stuffed Oreos...ohhhh they finally got some Almond Joy! I really couldn't decide what I wanted...so I got it all._

_Right as I was leaving the aisle I collided with someone & they dropped their basket, spilling its contents._

_"Shit"_

_"Fucking hell"_

_I quickly picked up all the things that spilled out. 'Damn I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying atten-"_

_I looked up into what I could only describe as the face of an angel. He was so gorgeous I had to blink a few times. His eyes were the color of sex on fire,molten gold & flecked with red. His kissable lips relaxed out of their stern, irritated line as he looked up at me & we both stood slowly, still staring at each other._

_It was a moment before I spoke. "Have you ever had sex in public?"_

_A blushed scampered across his face. "No but I've always wanted to"_

_I grinned & touched his arm gently before walking off, indicating I wanted him to follow me. If he wanted to have sex in public then I was going to be his genie; his wish was my command._

_I took him to the back of the store, vaguely noticing the sign above the aisle indicated it was the aisle for interior decorating. I pushed my buggy to the end of the aisle & turned to him to see him slide his basket away & immediately our mouths clashed. He tasted like a cross between chocolate & something earthy; something dark & delicious & so sinful. I wanted nothing more than to get lost in that taste._

_His claws skimmed over the skin of my neck, my arms, under my shirt & over my torso. I shivered involuntarily, wishing we could skip the foreplay & at the same time not wanting it to end. _

_His mouth left mine & clamped onto my neck, his fangs grazing my pulse point. I immediately got hard, hands twitching. My eyes rolled back for a moment & a groan escaped from between my lips on accident. Heat rushed to my groin & a tinkling sensation touched my fingertips, which made me feel a little light headed._

_I picked him up & he wrapped his long legs around my waist, surprising me with his light weight. I set him on one of the shelves that didn't have any shelves above it, shedding our clothes. I kissed down his chest & lightly ran my hand over his inner thigh, loving how he ran his claws through my hair, a soft moan bubbling from his mouth._

_Fed up with the foreplay, I lifted his legs & slowly entered him. I nearly had a seizure, it felt so good. He clung to my shoulders & pulled me close with his legs, biting back a loud moan. I started the pace off slowly, not wanting to hurt him since I didn't prepare him. At first neither of us minded but then he began rocking impatiently, growling low in his chest._

_Demonic sped engaged. I leaned him back a bit & lifted his legs to my shoulders & started thrusting at top speed. His mouth dropped open to let out a moan but he made no sound; he simply arched his back & threw his head back, claws digging into my shoulders. I didn't mind too much; the pain actually kind of turned me on._

_"Holy shit baby! Ohhhhhh God uhhhhh yeeeeees!"_

_I began nibbling on the inside of his ankle, still going at top speed. He was so tight & it felt so good, I could feel the end nearing. _

_"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder baby, yes! Ughhhhhhh yes daddy fuck me!"_

_I came quicker than I expected & soon after he did also, moaning especially loud, his arms wound around my neck tightly. The climax was so awesome his eyes rolled back & his mouth opened again to let out a moan but nothing came out. I gritted my teeth to trap the yell that came bubbling to the surface which sounded like a grunt. I kept thrusting for a while, riding out that amazing climax. He shuddered & twitched, his body relaxing against mine as he came off his high, kissing my neck._

_"Oh my God...that was amazing" he breathed._

_I nodded, snuggling my face into the junction of his neck & shoulder. "We gatta do this again & soon"_

_We slowly put our clothes on in silence & wandered over to the garden section to sit on the porch swings. We rocked back & forth, his head in my lap._

_"Thank you" he whispered after a moment._

_"For...?"_

_"For making this experience so great. I wouldn't have guessed that you still remember what I told you"_

_"Of course I remembered. I always remember crazy things like you wanting to fuck in public"_

_He chuckled. "It's not crazy"_

_"It is. One day we're gunna get busted"_

_I saw him smile & I ran my fingers through his hair. There's not a set limit to telling someone you love them, I knew that much, but you don't just fall in love within hours, days or even months sometimes. We've been dating for close to a year now & everything in me wanted to tell him I loved him cause I really felt I did. He was more than my boyfriend or lover, he was my best friend. He made me smile like no one else could & even after all this time we've spent together he still gave me butterflies._

_"Hey Yasha?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What would you have done if I stayed with Kagura?"_

_"I would've had to kill her"_

_He chuckled. "You would not"_

_"I would. That bitch got on my damn nerves, thinking she was the shit"_

_"She thought she was the shit cause she was with me. I'm kidding"_

_"No you're not"_

_"You're right, I'm not"_

_I smiled. "You made her look good though. Without you she's just an ugly hag"_

_"Yes, that's the beautiful truth"_

_After a moment of laughter, I leaned down & kissed his forehead. "I love you Sessh"_

_He looked at me a while, something indescribable racing through his eyes. It didn't seem like he'd answer then he smiled. "I love you more Yasha"_

_._

_.._

_..._

_& there ya have it folks. Mission accomplished. I got the guy & we rode off into the sunset...or something like that. He has his moments when he wants to be an ass & I have my moments but he'll always be my baby. Hey I can be sweet when I wanna be, don't let the looks fool you! He's the only one that sees that side though...because he's special to me. _

_Alright well anyway I gatta go. Sessh wants a shoulder massage but I know he just wants to fuck me haha. Later!_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_Ta-da! Story fini! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it & reading you guys' review. Don't fret, I'm working on two other stories. No telling when I'll post them though, I have to revise the first chapters & all. Stay fresh my friends. Ja nae ;]_


End file.
